powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Fienna
Lady Fienna was a powerfull sorceress who was once an ally of Zordon, she is also the former wife of the galactic warlock Master Vile, and the mother of their daughter Rita Repulsa and step-mother of Rito Revolto, and grandmother of Thrax. Biography Over 10,000 years ago Fienna was married to Master Vile, during her pregnancy, she discovered how evil her husband really was and decided to run away from him. After that, she found shelter on Planet Lutus, where she gave birth to her daughter Rita. And together with Zordon, they started a plan to protect her from her father. A few years later, she and Rita where pursued by Tenga Warriors in the forest sent by her former husband Master Vile. When little Rita was too tired, Fienna hides her behind a tree and chose to face the Tengas. She used her magic to attack them, and told them that her former husband would never get their daughter, but the sheer number of them overwhelms her and she was overtaken by them in front of the eyes of little Rita. In the present, Rita summoned her lifeforce in order to figure out how to get the Dragon Power Coin working. Lady Fienna was confused at first, but soon sees her daughter all grown up and embraces her. Rita lies to Fienna, saying that Zordon is gone and Master Vile is coming for her, she needs to get the coin working to defend herself. Lady Fienna says that the only way to bypass the Coin's lock by Zordon is to find someone worthy. She soon discovers though that her daughter is lying to her and is chained up after making an effort to try and stop her. Lady Fienna tries to get through to her, thinking that she can redeem her, but learns that Rita has become just as wicked as her former husband. Eventually, Rita gets a horrible idea, since she cannot find someone worthy, she will sacrifice her own mother's life energy to start up the Dragon Power Coin. Lady Fienna says that her daughter's plan won't turn out as she hopes and that despite her cruel actions, Lady Fienna still loves her little girl and hopes she will find the light someday and be redeemed. She screams in agony as her spirit is ripped apart and absorbed into the coin, leaving only a bright green light emanating from the Power Coin. Despite no longer existing, her essence has taken the form of the Dragon Shield that she wore on her dress, which becomes part of the Green Ranger's costume. Family Tree Notes *In an interview, some fans were confused about the scene where Lady Fienna is with Zordon during Rita's birth implying Zordon is Rita's real father. Ryan Parrott confirmed that the scene was meant to convey that Lady Fienna was hiding her child from her real father: Master Vile. Ryan also stated Fienna was smart to "expect... a response" from the scorned patriarch for leaving him. *It was unknown at the time if Lady Fienna was also mother of Rito Revolto or his step-mother. In Go Go Power Rangers Issue 20''' '''was revealed that Lady Fienna had only Rita with Master Vile, that means Rito is Fienna's step-son, and Master Vile fathered him either before or after marriage to Fienna, with an unknown woman. Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Category:Alternate Canon